The Way the Cookie Crumbles
by Bunny on the Moon
Summary: ONESHOT, Malik x Ryou. Ryou enjoys eating cookies.


**The Way the Cookie Crumbles  
7 Snogs Challenge; theme #07 - Milk**

Ryou enjoys eating cookies.

Malik enjoys watching Ryou eat cookies.

Ryou eats all kinds of cookies - of course, cookies have nothing on cream puffs, but when cream puffs are unavailable, cookies are the next best thing. Ryou has a special way of eating different types of cookies. Malik knows this; he watches Ryou whenever he eats them, taking note of his actions. Said actions are rather adorable, which is why Malik watches him.

When Ryou eats chocolate chip cookies, he plucks the chips off, one by one, and pops them into his mouth. He makes the cookie last as long as possible by doing this. He takes off the chip - which isn't always chocolate, as it could be peanut butter, white chocolate, dark chocolate, any kind - and presses it to his lips, letting it melt slightly before taking it into his mouth, where he allows it to melt the rest of the way. His tongue darts out to clean up the remains of chocolate on his lips, and then he nibbles on the cookie itself, savoring the flavor of it.

When Ryou eats sugar cookies, he starts with the frosting, if there is any on it. Whether it's strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, cream cheese, or various colors of icing, he slowly scoops it off with his finger, despite the outer layer of frosting being slightly hard from exposure to the air. He licks the frosting off of his finger, completely oblivious to the illusion it shows Malik - especially with vanilla frosting, but let's not go there. Ryou doesn't realize that while his full focus is on the cookie, Malik's full focus is on him; if Malik didn't know any better, he would swear that Ryou eats the sugar cookie like this _deliberately_, to _tease_ him.

When Ryou eats snickerdoodles, he pulls small pieces off of the cookie, dusting cinnamon-sugar all over his hands. He pays no mind to this - he just continues to chew on the soft cookie, letting the remaining cinnamon flavor spread throughout his mouth.

But Malik's favorite way to watch is when Ryou eats cookies with milk.

When Ryou eats cookies with milk - any kind of cookies, from chocolate chip to sugar to snickerdoodles - he dunks it into the milk, allowing the cookie to soak it up. He has to be careful; if it's soaked up too much milk, when he takes it out, the saturated cookie will crumble off and fall into his glass. When this happens, he pouts adorably and picks up his glass, fishing around in the fluid for his lost treat. If he searches for too long, he'll pull his finger out and stick it in his mouth - milk is best when cold, and Ryou's thin fingers don't take too well to cold.

Ryou enjoys eating cookies.

Malik enjoys _helping_ Ryou eat cookies.

When Ryou eats chocolate chip cookies, Malik plucks the chips off, one by one, and puts them on the tip of his tongue. Ryou dives for the chips, pressing his lips to Malik's, and they fight over who gets to keep the chip. Eventually, the chip melts in the warmth of their mouths, leaving the two boys locked in a bittersweet kiss.

When Ryou eats sugar cookies, Malik starts with the frosting - he slowly scoops it off with his finger, offering it to Ryou. Ryou dives for the frosting, taking Malik's finger into his mouth, and the warmth of Ryou's tongue wraps around his finger as the frosting is cleaned off. Malik shudders, imagining that tongue trailing down his neck, down his chest, and down even further, lapping up the frosting along the way.

When Ryou eats snickerdoodles, Malik takes the cookie into his mouth and allows Ryou to bite off small pieces, dusting cinnamon-sugar all over them. They pay no mind to this - Ryou just continues to nibble on the cookie until there's nothing left but the piece between Malik's lips, and he reaches for it with his tongue. They lock themselves in another kiss, letting the remaining cinnamon flavor spread throughout their mouths.

And when Ryou eats cookies with milk, Malik dunks the cookie into it. Malik, having a better perception of time, pulls the cookie out before it can crumble off and offers it to Ryou. Ryou nibbles on parts of the saturated cookie, and should any portion of it fall off, it falls onto Ryou's chin. Malik moves quickly, darting down to remove the milk-soaked cookie from Ryou's chin - milk is best when cold, and Ryou's pale face doesn't take too well to cold.

The process is repeated until all cookie is devoured.

Ryou and Malik enjoy eating cookies.


End file.
